Just wanna dance the night away
by ThisBookBelongsTo
Summary: Jim *innocently* asks Spock for help. Of course, the dutiful Vulcan can but obey... SLASH K/S


Kirk and Spock #5

"Spock!" gasped Kirk, bursting into his room. "Spock, I need your help," he panted, hands on his knees as he regained his breath. Rising steadily from his desk across the room and therefore approaching Kirk from behind, Spock nodded to himself in satisfaction. The captain was almost bent double in his room, panting heavily... They two had once had a shot, but he had thrown it away. One kiss – that was all they ever got together. Sometimes, when Spock was feeling especially human, he felt that perhaps it was unfair.

"How may I be of assistance, Captain?" asked Spock, his smooth voice startling Kirk. He straightened up and coughed awkwardly; uncomfortably aware of the compromising position he had been in. He looked into Spock's eyes, searching for any flicker of a reaction, but there was just his customary deadpan expression. "I've a date, Spock," he said. Spock kept his face blank, but inside his head he was screaming. "I fail to see, captain, how I can be involved in such a venture? Of course, I wish you the best of luck in your endeavour, but..." He gestured to show that he didn't follow; a rare occurrence for the Vulcan.

Disappointed that there had been no sign of jealousy from Spock, before remembering who he was talking to, Kirk explained. "I need to learn to dance. You know everything-" he stammered to a halt, blushing. Spock thought the colour became him well, but remained silent. If this date wasn't a sign that Kirk had moved on from him permanently, then he didn't know what was. "Anyway," continued Kirk, clearing his throat nervously, "I was hoping that-" He was cut short by Spock's powerful voice. "You were hoping that I would perhaps teach you?" the Vulcan anticipated. Kirk nodded, suppressing the grin of familiarity that threatened to blow his cover. He had missed Spock finishing his sentences for him. "Very well," replied Spock. "A traditional Earth waltz, perhaps?" Kirk's breath caught in his throat so that he could only nod his reply. He had imagined this moment so many times – even once set on a spacewalk – and now it was here, he wanted to savour it.

Spock sighed imperceptibly in relief. He had hoped that Kirk would not think their waltzing too personal. The Vulcan only wished that they had been acting under different circumstances...

Spock set the lights lower in his room and started the music playing. The tension between the two men was tangible as Spock took Kirk's hand in his own and placed the other on his waist, placing his own on Kirk's shoulder. The captain settled his hand comfortably on Spock's hip before he realised that this was perhaps too familiar a position and lifted it a little higher. They began stepping in time, Spock leading Kirk gently, guiding him to the next move without patronising him. Their feet worked together, their bodies swaying as one. Kirk hardly dared to breathe, lest the moment should end. Spock twirled Kirk and then bowed solemnly to his dance partner as the music reached a magnificent crescendo and faded out to silence.

Kirk's pulse was racing and he was grateful that the dimmed lighting meant Spock could not see his dopey expression. They had waltzed slowly, romantically, Spock's sure arms moving him with ease around the room in a smooth whirl. Kirk had managed not to step on his feet as they danced too, which had been a great relief to him. And the bow at the end... Kirk felt warmth spreading through him as he thought of the Vulcan bowing to him; submitting to him... Kirk shook himself free of his fantasies – it had been a sign of respect; protocol and nothing more. It was clear to Kirk that Spock was no longer interested in him.

The Vulcan observed Kirk's pre-occupied expression through the half-light and felt a sudden impulse to know what he was thinking. It would mean breaking every vow he had made to let Kirk keep his privacy in that space of his own head... but the captain would never even know, Spock found himself thinking uncharacteristically. Before he had time to change his mind, Spock focused and sent a mental probe to Kirk's mind. Not allowing himself to consider the scale of the betrayal of trust he was committing, Spock scanned Kirk's memories for images of the two of them together. Almost immediately he struck gold; a vivid memory of Spock's own face whirling past as he twirled Kirk at the close of the dance. Spock was fascinated by the atmosphere in the memory – Kirk's feelings were of happiness, contentment... and something more? Spock disentangled himself from Kirk's consciousness guiltily and retreated back into his own head to consider what he had learnt.

Spock felt heat at the tips of his ears as he thought about the man who stood opposite him, seemingly expecting something. The Vulcan realised that they were standing close together in the darkness and silence, and he coughed, going to turn up the lights and stop the finished music. Turning back to Kirk, their eyes met accidentally and the connection was wonderful. Spock observed the delicate patterns in the sapphire irises, and thought they might possibly be the most beautiful things in the world.

Kirk savoured the image of Spock when their eyes had met, his guard down for once. His eyes had been wide and vulnerable, his soft lips parted slightly, showing a tantalising glimpse of his perfect white teeth. Kirk smiled slightly and Spock tilted his head quizzically. Kirk shook his head and forced himself to control his emotions, as he had seen Spock do so many times. It was a skill he had always greatly admired, but never exactly mastered himself. "Thank you, Spock," breathed Kirk quietly. Spock nodded his acknowledgement, and the captain turned to the door. His mental guards still not fully restored, Spock could not help but catch the tail-end of a thought so loud it was almost echoing around the room.

"Captain..." blurted out Spock at the last minute. Kirk swung the door back open immediately and strode across the room in three long steps, so that he was almost standing on Spock's toes, and crushed his lips against Spock's open mouth. Astonished, Spock spluttered and Kirk relinquished his grip on the Vulcan, taking a small step back. Looking anywhere but at Spock, Kirk mumbled an apology, but Spock took no notice. He closed the gap between them once more and nuzzled his mouth against Kirk's throat, kissing him and feeling beneath his lips the elevated pulse that meant his heart was racing. Now Spock was certain of Kirk's feelings toward him, he resolved not to let their second chance simply pass by the wayside.

Looking into the wide eyes of his captain, Spock felt content. He took Kirk by the hands, savouring the sensation of physical contact that was so much more to him, as a Vulcan, than he knew it would be for Kirk. Determined to show his love for the human man, Spock's lips tenderly alighted upon their full, soft counterparts, gently moulding, yielding to Kirk's dominant nature. "Spock," murmured Kirk between kisses, their heavy breaths intermingling delightfully. "Captain," returned Spock. He felt a great affection for Kirk, and as such he respected his position of superiority within the ship's ranks. That, he assured himself, was why he had used the title to address Kirk. Absolutely not because of the effect the submissive implications had on his friend. He felt Kirk stir against him and the denial evaporated on his lips. It was not because of the effect on his friend. It was the effect it had on his lover that Spock cared for.


End file.
